I'm In Star Wars, Wait What!
by josephguy217
Summary: Experience my adventure to the Star Wars Universe and the dangers I go through in order to hopefully get back home
1. Oh Shit

Do you ever think after watching your favorite movie "how cool would it be if I went to that universe?" or "what would you change?" welll this is the story about me getting that wish (even when I didn't intentionally wish it). Oh right lets start off with who I am first, my name's Joseph Francis and if you're reading this on or Wattpad then thanks for reading haha.(cough) Anyway my story starts off with of course just a regular day, nothing special just me sitting in my room as the resident recluse reading Star Wars Episode I The Phantom Menace. I live with my sister Jocelyn Giddings and her best friend Peyton Burnett where I'm home alone while they're at work on my days off. But I'm sure you don't careabout all that so I'll just continue. Anyway the day as I said wasn't special, Jocelyn and Peyton came home, I fell asleep and that was that... Except this time of course it wasn't.

Now usually when I feel cold it's because I left the window open or forgot to turn off the fan. This time though I was positive it was neither of those, my bed felt harder than usual so I crack open my eyes and look around, naturally it was dark so I couldn't see very well. As I look around I see a window and look outside, now what I saw caused me to awaken completely. I was in fucking outer space! Outer space! you want to know how I knew? well because the room was moving! I feel around my body and realize I'm fully dressed. I breathe a sigh of relief that I'm not in my boxers, that would definitely be a sight for everyone to see. I quickly and quietly move around what I assume is a space ship towards what I think is the cockpit. Now I'm freaking out on the inside so don't think I'm not because I am, I just don't think that's important right now. Anyway I inch closer to the cockpit where I start to hear voices. When I looked from behind some kind of crate my mouth dropped at who those voices belonged to... Ewan Mcgregor and Liam Neeson! But in their Qui-Gon Jinn and Obi-Wan Kenobi costumes.

Now I've gone from freaking out to down right terrified slash excited. Obviously terrified that I might be in the Star Wars universe and obviously excited that I might be in the Star Wars universe (don't judge me, admit it you would be too). The Jedi suddenly stop talking and turn around. Shit they found me I think to myself as Qui-Gon moves forward. "Come on out, we know you are there" he says which causes me to curse. There is a brief silence before I slowly stand up with my arms in front of me. I chuckle nervously "hiya" I mutter only realizing my voice is higher pitched causing them to blink.

Qui-Gon once again steps forward "who are you my young friend?" he asked calmly. "Uh Joseph Francis sir" I answer honestly, no use lying to a Jedi Master. Qui-Gon bows towards me "I'm Qui-Gon Jinn and this is my apprentice Obi-wan Kenobi" he introduces before Obi-wan is the one to speak next "how did you stow aboard this ship without our knowledge 'Joseph Francis'?" Obi-wan questions strongly causing me to wince. I rub my hands together nervously causing Qui-Gon to kneel down and rest his hand on my shoulder. He smiles slightly "it's alright Joseph, no one is going to harm you" he says warmly causing me to smile. I frown before replying I really had to choose my words carefully "I honestly just woke up here sir, I don't know how I got here" Qui-gon frowns back "do you have any family?" he asked. I lowered my hands to my sides "not anymore" I mutter. Qui-gon turns toward Obi-wan seemingly having a mental conversation before Obi-wan nods in agreement. Qui-Gon turns to me and says "for the time being it is best you stay with us, but you must realize you appeared in an unusual time, Obi-Wan and I are on an important assignment for Chancellor Valorum to negotiate with the Trade Federation about their settlement on the planet Naboo, stay out of sight and do exactly as I say" he tells me sternly which I nod. Qui-gon and Obi-wan turn to the captain "how much longer until we reach Naboo?" Qui-gon asks him. "12 hours Ambassador" the captain replied which Qui-gon nods before looking back at me "Obi-wan will show you to the guest quarters, it will be some time before we reach Naboo, you should get some rest" Qui-gon told me causing me to bow. "Thank you Master Qui-gon" I said before following Obi-wan. Silently I was beginning to wonder what's going to happen now that I'm here.

I look around the guest room Obi-wan showed me after I took a much needed shower. I find a mirror and look myself over, apparently I was deaged to 14 years old for some reason (The Force has some kind of sick sense of humor I guess). I also was fit as hell, I'd have killed to be this fit back home. I shook my head before looking at the clothes that someone set on the table and put them on. I looked again in the mirror at the outfit, it kind of reminded me of Luke's outfit in Return of The Jedi. I smiled at myself before a knock on my door caused me to walk over. When I opened the door it revealed Qui-gon in his dark robe. "We still have a few hours before we reach Naboo however there is something I wished to speak with you about" Qui-gon said which I stepped aside to let him in. "Is everything alright?" I asked him as he sat down. "I believe you are Force-sensitive Joseph" he said causing me to look at him shocked. I mean come on me? A Force-sensitive? I always dreamed of what it would be like to use the Force but come on, it actually happening? The Force must've sent me here to help I guess, but help with what?

I regain some of my composure and look at him "how do you know if I'm Force-sensitive?" I ask which causes him to look at me seriously. "When you first arrived I felt a massive shift in the Force, you being here before an important mission is not a coincidence" he told me. "So the Force sent me here? Why?" I asked which he shook his head. "I cannot say for certain but the purpose of my visit is to ask, will you train with me? to harness the power you possess?" he tells me causing me to frown. "But aren't Jedi only allowed to train one Padawan? What about Obi-wan? the Jedi Council? Won't you get in trouble?" I fire off all the questions before I can stop myself, god being 14 again is a trip. But it causes Qui-gon to smile "I have already discussed this with Obi-wan and has agreed I have nothing more to teach him, when we return to Coruscant he will take the trials and become a Jedi Knight, that I have no doubt, I have also been known to go behind the Council's back on such matters" Qui-gon said as his smile turned mischievious. I smiled back as he stood up. "So, will you follow the way of the Jedi under my instruction?" I hesitated before slowly nodding. Qui-gon nods back with a smile and hands me a lightsaber under his robe. I gingerly take it before looking up at him. "That lightsaber belonged to my former apprentice Xanatos, he-had turned to the dark side, and I had to stop him" he told me sadly as I stare at the hilt in question. It was a dark chrome color with black rubber rings adorning the inner rings that gave it a nice grip. When I turned it on I saw the blade was red in color. I paused in thought before closing my eyes and focused on the crystal. I could tell Qui-gon was looking at me worriedly as I could feel his gaze on me. But I had to concentrate, one false move and I'd kill us both. I pulled a Luke Skywalker and poured my essence into the crystal. After heavy concentration I opened my eyes to see a stunned Qui-gon and a bright green blade in place of the red one that was before. Qui-gon smiled widely and placed a hand on my shoulder "well then you have taken your first step in a much larger world" I smile inwardly at that remembering Obi-wan saying that in A New Hope before following suit.


	2. Well The Negotiations Were Short

To say the Trade Federation Control ship was bigger in person would be a massive understatement, like it was HUGE. My anxiety was through the roof after the few hours Qui-gon trained me in. Speaking of it went faster than I had even thought due to my knowledge of kendo and staff fighting (which I practiced in after watching the Star Wars movies). Now applying the Force in combat situations was a lot simpler than I had made it out to be with Qui-gon being my teacher. I mean I honestly can say I am by no means trained enough but given the limited amount of time we were given I'd say I did rather well. Anyway the ship flew closer and closer to the Control ship as Qui-gon, Obi-wan and I stood with our hoods drawn over our faces. "Captain" Qui-gon said getting the captains attention "tell them we wish to board at once" which the captain nodded and flicked on the view screen showing Nute Gunray and all his bug eyed glory. "With all due respect the Ambassadors for the Supreme Chancellor wish to board immediately" the captain said. Nute nodded "yes, yes of course and as you know our blockade is perfectly legal, we will happily recieve the Ambassadors" he said before the view screen flickered off. I breathed deeply as I struggled to calm myself, this was it. This was the start of the movie where everything went to shit and I was smack dab in the middle of it. As we entered the hangar Qui-gon gestured to me and Obi-wan to follow.

We were greeted by the silver protocol droid "I am TC-14 at your service" it pauses though when it's gaze rests on me "We were informed there would only be two Ambassadors". Qui-gon stepped forward "he is a last minute observer here to oversee the negotiations go smoothly" he said causing the droid to bow slightly. "Of course sir, this way please" it said finally gesturing towards the door. I release a breath I didn't realize I was holding and follow the others. The rest of the inside was surprisingly chrome, I almost felt like Squidward from Spongebob (Future! Future!). As we reached what I guess was the meeting room TC-14 stopped to look at us. "We are greatly honored by your visit Ambassadors, make yourselves comfortable my master will be with you shortly" it said before walking out the door. I followed suit as Qui-gon and Obi-wan removed their hoods. Obi-wan turned to our master with a worried look on his face that I also had sported though for a different reason. "I have a bad feeling about this" Obi-wan muttered. Qui-gon however just like the movie brushed off his concern "I don't sense anything" he told his apprentice. "It's not about the mission Master it's something elsewhere, elusive" Obi-wan admited to which I knew exactly what he was talking about. "Don't center on your anxieties Obi-wan, keep your concentration here and now where it belongs" Qui-gon lectured causing me to step in. "With respect Master Qui-gon, I believe you shouldn't write off Obi-wan's concerns, a master and a student can learn from each other" the two stare at me before they both smile, Obi-wan's smile was of thankfulness and Qui-gon's of pride (though that made me shrink into myself in embarassment). "You truly are wise beyond your years Joseph" Qui-gon told me with a smile. We then turned toward the window and the view in person was beautiful, Naboo really is a gorgeous planet. "How do you think this Trade Viceroy will deal with the Chancellors demands?" Obi-wan asked as Qui-gon scoffed. "These Trade Federation types are cowards, the negotiations will be short" he said causing me to look down. My presense here has caused a major change in the plot and I fear the consequences of the choices I've made so far and the ones to come.

3rd Person POV

Meanwhile with Nute Gunray TC-14 had just returned to relay the information to its master. "What? What did you say?" Rune Haako asked. "The Ambassadors are Jedi Knights I believe" the droid answered as Rune Haako looked at Gunray "this is worse than I thought, a third Ambassador and all of them are Jedi?!" he said causing Gunray to calm him slightly. "Distract them, I will contact Lord Sidious" Gunray told him causing Rune to blink nervously. "Are you brain dead?! I'm not going in there with three Jedi, send the droid" he said gesturing towards TC-14 which Gunray nods. As he sends the droid to the Jedi he activates the hologram communicator revealing the cloaked but terrifying Darth Sidious. "What is it?" Sidious growls. Rune whimpers before answering "this game of yours has failed Lord Sidious, the blockade is finished but we dare not go against three Jedi". Sidious' face forms a concerned scowl. Three Jedi? His master said the Chancellor was to send only two, and the Force shift he had felt before. There was a new player on the board and Sidious didn't have the patience for this. "Viceroy I don't want this stunted slime in my sight again!" he growled causing Rune to turn away fearfully as Gunray turned back at Sidious. "These turn of events are unfortunate, we must accellerate our plans, begin landing your troops" Sidious ordered causing Gunray's eyes to widen in alarm. "My lord is that legal?" he asked hesitantly. Sidious sneered "I will make it legal" he assured causing Gunray to shiver. "And the Jedi?" his question caused Sidious' scowl to deepen into a snarl. "The Chancellor should have never brought them into this! kill them immediately" he ordered as Gunray bowed before the hologram flickered off.

Joseph's POV

In the movie it never shows how long you're waiting in some scenes. It's boring as hell and in this case nerve-wracking too. I have never wished to be back at home where I'll be safe so badly as I am right now. This waiting around for something to happen is terrifying to say the least. When TC-14 returned with a tray with a chrome jug and three glasses I knew it was getting close to the beginning fight. "Is it in their nature to make us wait this long?" Obi-wan asked jokingly which Qui-gon sighed deeply. "No, I sense an unusual amount of fear for something as trivial as this trade dispute" Qui-gon answers as he and Obi-wan grab the glasses handed to them as I decline mine. "It's not us their afraid of" I mutter offhandedly causing Qui-gon to look at me. I wince at the realization that he heard me "and who is it they have to fear then Joseph?" Qui-gon questioned. I look down sadly as I struggle whether or not to tell them "no one of consequence yet master" I whisper causing him to look at me dissappointedly. I suddenly shot up with my lightsaber in my hand with the other two following a second after. It's then I realize that the captain and the crew are dead. I'm pulled out of my thoughts as a hissing sound comes from the vents releasing a green gas. We turn off our lightsabers and hold our breath.

Thankfully when I felt I could hold my breath no longer the door opened letting the gas exit out of the room. I quickly activated my blade and on instinct blocked the incoming bolts headed for me. The three of us lunged forward and started hacking down droid after droid. If I wasn't so focused on not dying I'd be fanboying right now. I glance in Qui-gon's direction and see him cutting through the door. I turned to Obi-wan as a plan formed in my head "Obi-wan! can you hold them off while I help Qui-gon?" Obi-wan nodded as I went towards the door causing Qui-gon to remove his blade. I closed my eyes and reached out with my hands and slowly moved them apart, trying to force open the door. I opened my eyes to see that the door had opened slightly before slamming shut and the blast doors closing behind it. I frowned deeply before closing my eyes again and amerced myself in the Force. I put everything I had into forcing those doors open but still it seemed like it wasn't enough. I was suddenly broken out of my concentration by Obi-wan's voice "Destroyers!" I activated my lightsaber and stood next to him and Qui-gon blocking the bolts that headed out way. "It's a stand off, lets go" Qui-gon tells us as we use the Force to speed out of sight. As we're running towards the vents blaster bolts whizzed past us causing me to yelp. In doing so though caused us to fall through the vent and down the shaft.

Falling down a ventilation shaft with two grown men on top of you is not as painful as it sounds, it's worse. Thankfully Qui-gon performed a quick healing session and my body was back to the way it was. The only problem? we were stuck in the same room as thousands of battle droids. I fucking hated this scene, especially in person. "We have to warn the Naboo and contact Chancellor Valorum, lets split up, Obi-wan, Joseph you two will stow aboard one ship while I stow aboard another and we will meet back on the planets surface" Obi-wan and I nod in agreement. "You were right about one thing master" Obi-wan says getting the older mans attention "The negotiations were short" Obi-wan and I said at the same time causing him to look at me and smile. What? I couldn't resist shut up, anyway we quickly and quietly sneak aboard our designated ships before the entire ship jerked forward signaling our departure... I just realized, I can't swim when we meet Jar Jar... shit


	3. I Hate Water I Hate Giant Fish More

Riding aboard an enemy ship with your fellow Padawan in the cargo hold is an uncomfortable situation to be in I'll tell you. My ass is gonna be permanently numb after this entire adventure I swear. Anyway when the ship finally touched down it was definitely a rough ride. Things were of course going fine until my stupid ass gave us away causing Obi-wan and I to flee. I have never ran so fast in my life, I didn't even realize I could've used my lightsaber to block the bolts until we met back with Qui-gon and saw Jar Jar for the first time. He was uglier in person I'm sorry to say. "What's this?" Obi-wan asked. "A local now lets leave before more droids show up" Qui-gon muttered before walking towards what I assume the City. "Ex-squeezee-me, but da mota grande safe place would be Otoh Gunga" Jar Jar told us from behind "tis where I grew up. Tis safe city!" he said causing us to stop and look at him. "A city? Can you take us there?" Qui-gon asked him which Jar Jar hesitated. "Ah, will, on second taut - no, not willy" our surprise caused him to look down "Iss embarrissing, boot - my afraid my've been banished. My forgotten der bosses would do terrible things to my, if my goen back dare".

In the distance we can hear the droids and their transports echoing through the forest. "You hear that?" Qui-gon told him "that is the sound of a thousand terrible things headed this way". Obi-wan stepped forward "and when they find us, they will crush us, grind us into tiny pieces, and blast us into oblivion". Now I know in the movie Obi-wan said this to scare Jar Jar into taking us to the underwater city but in real life? In my current situation? It scared the crap out of me at the thought of the droids or even one of the Sith Lords getting their hands on me.

Jar Jar seemed to think about this however and grin nervously "yousa point is well seen" he said before flinging his large ears around pointing forward "this way, hurry!" before trotting off with us following. I'm still freaking out about not being able to swim when we reach our destination, how am I going to tell Qui-gon? God this is a shit show, oh and I apologize if I'm complaining a lot but seriously do you have any idea how weird all this is? No? Okay then I think I've made my point.

After a long walk we come to a swampy lake that looked disgusting, ugh this is going to suck. "How much further?" Qui-gon asked as Jar Jar pointed at the swamp. "Wesa goen underwater okie day? But Gungan's no liken outsiders so no expect warm welcome" Jar Jar warned. Obi-wan scoffed while pulling out his rebreather and handing me his spare "oh don't worry this isn't a good day for warm welcomes" he joked as Jar Jar jumped in. I stared worriedly at the rebreather before I felt a hand on my shoulder realizing it was Qui-gon causing me to smile and gain my courage. I placed the rebreather in my mouth and followed the other three. At first I was behind the group before I started reciting the swim forms I learned in my head which helped me catch up. Otoh Gunga was a beautiful city on screen but it was breathtaking (haha get it?) in person. Jar Jar swam up to the outside of one of the bubble thingys and walked inside which we followed suit.

Just like in the movie however the Gungan leaders weren't going to help us even with the thought of the droids coming here as well as with the citizens of Theed. Thankfully just like in the movie Qui-gon used the Jedi Mind Trick to get Boss Nass to give us a transport and free Jar Jar as our navigator. I sat in the front passengers seat next to Obi-wan who was of course in the drivers seat. the ride through the planets core started off pretty smooth before that giant frog looking fish nabbed us. Things happened just about the same as in the movie so I won't bore you with writing it here.


	4. Leaving Naboo and My Power Realized

When we breached the surface we were greeted to a beautiful look at the city of Theed. Why are things so much better in real life than in the movies? I'm getting kind of tired of saying how beautiful things are in person. Anyway we cross the lake onto the shore towards the city, walking silently as to not get caught. The city was hell to walk through, pieces of rubble from when the droids first attacked was heartbreaking, especially with the occasional dead body (shudder). We finally found the "Queen" and the rest of the prisoners before stopping a top a balcony and taking out our lightsabers. We jumped down and attacked the droids with Qui-gon and Obi-wan cutting them down while I relieved them of their weapons (ha total Darth Vader moment). When the last of the droids fell we turned towards the Queen and led them to safety. "We're Ambassadors to the Supreme Chancellor" Qui-gon introduced before being cut off by Sio Bibble "your negotiations seemed to have failed Ambassador" he scoffed. "The negotiations never took place, it's urgent we make contact with the Republic" Qui-gon informed before Panaka turned towards him. "They knocked out our communications" he told Qui-gon. Qui-gon thought for a moment "do you have a transport?" he asked which Panaka nodded "the main hangar, this way" he said leading us towards said hangar.

When we reached the hangar Panaka looked to see a bunch of droids holding the pilots hostage. "There are too many of them" Panaka said fearfully. I decided to step in and say the line "that won't be a problem" earning a dissapproving frown from Qui-gon but I paid no mind before turning towards the Queen decoy "Your Highness under the circumstances I suggest you come to Coruscant with us" the Queen decoy looked conflicted "Thank you Ambassador but my place is with my people" she said causing me to glance in Padme's direction who looked back confusedly. Qui-gon put a hand on my shoulder stopping me from continuing "They will kill you if you stay Your Highness" he told her getting a gasp from Bibble "They would not dare" he growled which Panaka stepped forward from behind him "they need her to sign a treaty to make this invasion of theirs legal, they can't afford to kill her" he assured as Qui-gon shook his head doubtfully. "There is something about this Your Highness, there is no logic to the Federation's move here, but our feelings tell us they will destroy you" Qui-gon told her gently causing her to look doubtful again. "Either option poses great danger to us all" she says while turning to Padme who nods. "We're brave Your Highness" Padme says. You know I never noticed how young and beautiful she truly sounded.. wait, Padme is 14 in this movie... and I'm 14. What. The. Fuck. Force.

I shake off that thought before standing up straighter "and I swear to protect you should the time come to do so" I tell her with certainty while looking at Padme who takes notice and looks down. "If you are to leave Your Highness it must be now" Qui-gon told her before she looked up at him with courage "then I will plead our case to the Senate" she exclaims strongly before following us inside the hangar. I stood with Qui-gon as Obi-wan went to free the pilots as one of the droids stopped us. "I'm an Ambassador for the Supreme Chancellor and I am taking these people to Coruscant" Qui-gon told it causing it to order the others to attack which we cut down with our lightsabers. When we finished clearing a path for our passengers we followed them inside the starship. The pilot quickly took off towards the blockade before they fired upon us. This part is utterly terrifying to watch in person and when the alarm goes off showing the shields are down? Nope never want to go through this again. I quickly gain my bearings as I'm in the cockpit, though my fear heightens as I watch all the astromechs get destroyed. I stood there waiting before I noticed a blaster bolt was heading right towards R2! I thrust out my arms towards the bolts and stop them in their tracks, with noticeable strain on my body. I clench my teeth and close my eyes as I struggle to keep the bolts away. I can vaguely hear Qui-gon calling out to me as my body starts to weaken. I open my eyes and stare blurry at the screen before it shows that the shield is back up before I feel myself falling and all I saw was darkness.

3rd Person POV

Qui-gon caught a falling Joseph before telling the pilot to get them out of there. He then carries an unconscious Joseph to one of the crews quarters and sets him gently down. Obi-wan is seen sprinting inside before taking notice "what happened?" he asked his master. Qui-gon looked in his eyes with concern and confusion "unlike anything I have ever seen before" he mutters causing them both to stare at the young man who may have just saved all their lives. Panaka is seen walking inside before bowing slightly "I apologize but we need you in the cockpit, we may not be out of danger yet" he said causing the two Jedi to follow. When they got to the cockpit the pilot leans back in his chair and sighing deeply "There isn't enough power to get us to Coruscant, the hyperdrive is leaking after the attack" he tells them. Qui-gon nods as Obi-wan scans the screen next to the pilot "we will have to land somewhere to repair and refuel the ship" he says as Obi-wan turns in his chair "here master Tatooine, it's a small desolete planet, the Trade Federation has no presence there" he informed them as Panaka looked at them sceptically. "How can you be sure?" he questioned which Qui-gon replied "it's controlled by the Hutts". Panaka's eyes widen in alarm "you can't take a royal highness there! the Hutts are gangsters! if they discovered her-" Qui-gon quickly cut him off with a stern look "it would be no different than landing on a planet controlled by the Trade Federation, except the Hutts are not looking for her which gives us the advantage" he explained causing Panaka to stare before they flew the ship towards their new destination.


	5. Secrets Revealed and A Love Discovered?

Joseph's POV

The first thing I notice is how groggy I am and the massive headache that came after. I groan loudly as I struggle to sit up before a hand gently presses me down. I look up to see Qui-gon with a look of worry on his face. "You should rest, you've had quite the ordeal" he told me softly as I slowly lay back down. I swallow audibly "what happened?" I ask as my voice rasps. He sighs deeply before replying "I was hoping you could tell me". I look at the ceiling guiltily "I honestly don't know how I was able to do it, only one person I've seen has been capable of such a feat" I tell him. "Who?" he asks causing me to wince noticeably. "Someone who doesn't exist" I say vaguely. "There is more to all this than sheer dumb luck Joseph, I believe I deserve an honest answer, not a vague description you have given me before" he warns as I breathe deeply. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you" I mutter quietly. He stares at me causing me to look at him "I think I will be the judge of that" he says as I pause. "I don't come from this universe" I say finally causing his eyes to widen as I continue "I come from a planet far beyond this galaxy called Earth and there are these sort of holo vids named Star Wars by a man who goes by George Lucas". "And how does this involve what you did from before?" he asks. I sigh again not sure how else to say it "everyone here and in this universe are products of George Lucas' imagination, make believe characters who come from a long time ago in a galaxy far far away" I explain "the technique I did was done by someone who came from another time". "Who was it?" he asks causing me to sit up slowly. "I can't tell you without causing massive changes in the timeline, my presence here has already changed so much, if I change anything else then my knowledge will be useless". He stares at me sternly "secrets destroy people Joseph, I will save my doubts of the future, for now but I expect you to tell me anything that will save innocent lives, do I make myself clear?" he warns causing me to nod in agreement. There is a pause before he stands up "now then I should tell the Queen that you have awakened, she wishes to thank you herself" he says before heading out the door. "Qui-gon" I stop him halfway through the door "thank you". He nods before finally walking away. I run a hand over my face and breathe a heavy sigh "well this isn't good" I look around the room before I stand up "might as well go see the Queen, she has earned that much" I say before heading out of the room.

When I reached the "throne room" of the ship I was caught off guard by how many people were in the room to thank me. I nervously walked inside in front of the Queen "Jedi Padawan Joseph Francis, from the royal security force and from the royal family including myself, we thank you for your courage and sacrifice" the Queen said causing everyone to clap. I bow humbly "it is a Jedi's life and duty to sacrifice our personal needs for the people we protect Your Highness, it is my honor to help in anyway I can" I tell her. I glance over at Padme who is smiling before catching my eye causing me to smile back. Oh boy am I in trouble I thought. The Queen then turns toward Captain Panaka and R2-D2 "and who else do we thank for the safety of our people Captain?" the Queen asks. Panaka smiles "without Joseph's intervention this droid would without a doubt be destroyed and we would not be here now, it without question saved the ship as well as our lives" he told her. "It is to be commended, what is its number?" the Queen asked as Panaka looked at the markings on R2. "R2-D2 Your Highness" he said which the Queen smiled almost mischievously "Padme, clean up this droid as best as you can, it deserves our gratitude" she said with a smile. As Padme left with R2 the Queen turned back to Captain Panaka "Continue Captain" she told him as he turned towards Qui-gon who stepped forward "Your Highness with your permission we are approaching a remote planet called Tatooine, it is safe and well beyond the Federations grasp" he explained to her which Panaka scoffed. "I do not agree with the Jedi on this" he warned the Queen which Qui-gon sighed deeply "you must trust my judgement Your Highness" he said before I walked off to find Padme.

When I reached the room where Padme was Jar Jar had already told her his story of how he ended up with us. I stepped forward as Jar Jar left getting the attention of Padme and R2. "I apologize for disturbing you milady" I said sheepishly. God these teenage hormones are kicking my ass. However she smiled brightly before speaking "it's no trouble Master Jedi" she says causing me to rub the back of my neck. "Um well I'm not a Master, I'm not even technically a Jedi" I accidentally blurt out. God damn you hormones! You're going to get me in trouble! It does the trick apparently because she stares at me confusedly. "What do you mean?" she asks as I rub my hands together. "Well, at first I was just a stowaway on Qui-gon and Obi-wan's ship, then I'm told I can use the Force and Qui-gon trains me to become a Jedi, and now I'm here" I explain causing her eyes to widen "that's incredible! Based on what you showed earlier I would never have guessed you only learned that in a day" she exclaims causing me to laugh nervously. "Well Qui-gon is a great teacher" I say humbly. She however shakes her head "it seems you are a natural in learning the Jedi way". I suddenly feel my face becoming very hot and I know that I'm blushing. Have I mentioned how I hate being 14 again? Yes? Okay good because holy hell she is gorgeous right now! (cough oh god stop cough)

There is an awkward silence before she politely breaks it. "Well is there a reason you came to see me? I'm just a handmaiden for her majesty" she asked as I stop to think, shit what was the reason why I came to see her? Oh well I just shrug my shoulders and rub the back of my neck nervously again. "Um well I just wanted to come and see you I suppose" I stumble over my words as she giggles cutely. "Well I suppose I could use the company while we wait" she says with a smile which I smile back before sitting down. Maybe being 14 again isn't so bad after all. We spend a few hours talking before she's called back to see the Queen and Qui-gon tells me to come train with him. Overall I guess I should risk my life more often if it gets a girl like Padme? Haha nah just kidding, if anything I'd try my best NOT to get in trouble.


	6. Meeting Anakin and Warning Sidious

Seeing Tatooine for the first time in person was pretty lackluster to say the least. It was literally like a desert all around, pockets of boulders and sand dunes could be seen even in orbit. Even when we landed on the outskirts you could see the little cities that adorned its surface. Qui-gon thought it best to switch Jar Jar with me (thank god) along with R2 and of course Padme at the last minute much to Qui-gon's refusal. When we reached Mos Espa I actually pulled a Jar Jar and stepped in alien shit which I expressed my displeasure with some colorful words from back home, to the amusement of Padme and disapproval of Qui-gon. I grumbled quietly as we entered Watto's shop. He greeted us in his Toydarian language which Qui-gon replied "I need parts for a J-type 327 Nubian". Watto nodded gleefully "ah yes Nubian, we have lots of that" he said in basic before calling out to Anakin and turning back towards Quig-gon "so lets go out to the back huh? We'll find what you need" he said as Anakin came inside and they argued before Watto guided Qui-gon out. I decided to not get in the way of Anakin's flirting so I looked around the shop.

3rd Person POV

Unbeknownst to Joseph Anakin didn't flirt at all but instead said "you two will get married some day" he said to Padme who looked at him in surprise. "Who?" she asked which Anakin looked at Joseph causing Padme to look as well before laughing lightly. "I do not think he and I will get married" she said quietly causing Anakin to look at her "Why not?" he asked. "Well he is following a path that I can never follow" she said looking down causing Anakin to frown before smiling "well I'm sure you two will follow the path back to each other then you can get married!" he said excitedly causing Padme to giggle cutely. "You're a funny little boy" she told him as he cleaned one of the store parts "well my mom did what she could to raise me right so, I guess I take after her" Anakin told her causing her furrow her brow. "How long have you been here?" she asked causing Anakin to stop cleaning. "Since I was very little three I think, my mom and I were sold to Gardulla the Hutt but she lost us to Watto betting on the pod races" he answered causing her eyes to widen "you're a slave?" she whispered. Anakin's eyes narrowed "I'm a person and my name is Anakin" he exclaimed causing her to back up. "I'm sorry, I still don't fully understand and this place is still so strange to me" she amended causing him to breathe deeply calming himself.

They continued talking before Qui-gon came from the back obviously in a bad mood "we're leaving, Joseph!" he called out to him causing Joseph to jog up to catch up. Padme turned to say goodbye which he said back.

Joseph's POV

When we left I had assumed things went relatively the same only to find that Padme had moved closer to me and grabbed my hand for comfort which threw me off. I pushed the thought away as her nerves getting the best of her or something. After Qui-gon contacted Obi-wan about getting the parts before somehow Padme got cornered by Sebulba which I ran over to help her. "Hey back off of her sleemo!" I said stepping in front of her as she grabbed my arm. The Dug yelled at me in his own language before Anakin stepped forward and started warning him not to mess with me. Sebulba backed off and walked away angrily. Qui-gon is seen walking up to us and Anakin smiled and said hi which Qui-gon replied back before turning towards me which Anakin stepped in to rescue me. "Your buddy here was protecting Padme, he picked a fight with a Dug, an especially dangerous Dug called Sebulba" Anakin said causing me to deflate. Dammit now it sounds like I was looking for a fight which I wasn't! Qui-gon turned towards me with a disapproving look "do try and not find problems when none exist, my young Padawan" he said with a sly smirk which caused me to sputter before we walked away as a sand storm started blowing.

Anakin bought some food and handed it to Qui-gon who put it in a pouch on his belt accidentally revealing his lightsaber to the boy. "Storm's coming up Ani! You better get home quick!" the old stand lady told him causing him to look at us. "Do you have shelter?" he asked Qui-gon who replied "we will head back to our ship". "Is it far?" the boy asked which Padme replied "it's on the outskirts" that caused Anakin to explain to us "you'll never reach the outskirts in time! Sandstorms are very very dangerous, come on I'll take you to my place!" he insisted causing us to follow him.

The walk to the Skywalker homestead was very windy and blinding to say the least, trying to keep the sand out of my eyes was horrid. We then stop in front as Anakin opens the door and calls out to his mom. When Shmi came out to greet us she was really surprised by so many people in her home. Qui-gon took out his meal tablets (which were incredible to see unfold by the way) while Anakin pulled Padme aside to show her 3PO. When dinner was finally ready Shmi and Anakin told us about the transmitters hidden in their bodies and how Anakin was working on a scanner to locate his. Padme explained how astonished she was that slavery was still in the galaxy which I spoke of the history on my planet. "Where I come from there was a man called Martin Luther King Jr, he and his race were used as slaves by men and women with power and influence, he fought through everything, the stigma, the death threats, and yet he continued on and spoke out against the unjust treatment of his people, and in later years he helped his race achieve freedom and equality" I said which stunned everyone in the room causing me to look down embarrassingly. Anakin then asked if anyone had seen a podrace and how he was the only human who could do it which Qui-gon replied how it was very fast and very dangerous and he must have Jedi reflexes to race pods. "You and Joseph are Jedi Knights aren't you?" Anakin asked which Qui-gon and I looked at each other before turning back at Anakin. "Why would you think that?" Qui-gon questioned. "You called Joseph a Padawan and I saw both your laser swords, only Jedi carry those kind of weapons" Anakin assured strongly causing me to wince. How the hell did he see my lightsaber? I was pulled out of my own head to Qui-gon's hypothetical question "perhaps we killed a Jedi and took their weapons". Anakin however shook his head "I don't think so, nobody can kill a Jedi" he said causing Qui-gon to sigh sadly. "I wish that were so" Qui-gon whispered sadly causing Anakin to look down. "I had a dream I was a Jedi, I came back and freed all the slaves, have you come to free us?" he asked Qui-gon softly which Qui-gon shook his head. "No I'm afraid not" which Anakin looked at him doubtfully "I think you have, why else would you be here?" he questioned causing Qui-gon to look at me again which I nodded. He turned back to Anakin and spoke "I can see there is no fooling you Ani, we're on our way to Coruscant the central system of the Republic on a very important mission". Anakin gasped excitedly before calming down "how did you end up here in the outer rim?" he asked which I stepped in to answer this time "our ship was damaged and we're stranded until we can repair it" I told him sadly. Anakin grinned excitedly "I can help! I can fix anything!" he declared causing Qui-gon to laugh. "But first we need to purchase the parts we need" Qui-gon said. They then talked about gambling and Shmi and Anakin argued about helping us which Shmi then reluctantly agreed to enter into the race. After dinner all of us went to bed so tomorrow we can talk to Watto about the race. Before I went to bed I had my own mission to complete and it was a warning to a certain Sith Lord. How this time he will not have Anakin so long as I live and breathe.


	7. Love, Prophecy, and Skywalker's Freedom

Today was the day Qui-gon made the deal with Watto, the day we fix up the pod, and when Qui-gon finds out Anakin's potential. I was helping Shmi with cleaning the house while the others were out before they finally got back and I helped with the pod. And guess what happened when I did? Any guesses? No? Alright well lets just say I pulled a Jar Jar and was numb beyond belief, it probably looked fucking hilarious to everyone else because when Padme helped me I could see she was struggling not to laugh. The Force is messing with me I swear. Anyway after a successful pod activation we hit the hay except for me, Qui-gon, and Anakin who was stargazing while Qui-gon cleaned his wound. Qui-gon covertly acquired Anakin's blood to test before turning the boy away for bed. "Obi-wan I need an analysis for the blood sample I just sent, I need a midiclorian count" he told the young Jedi. "The readings are off the charts, over 20,000 even Master Yoda doesn't have a count that high" Obi-wan said over the comm. Before Qui-gon replied I stopped him, I had to know. "Can you do a midiclorian count on me master?" I hesitantly asked. Qui-gon nodded before contacting Obi-wan again "Obi-wan I need another count, it's Joseph's" he said which Obi-wan acknowledged. I feel a slight prick and he enters the chip into the slot. There is a brief pause before we hear Obi-wan "that's not possible" he whispers over the comm so softly we were barely able to hear him. Qui-gon glances at me before pressing the button on the comlink "what is it?" he says slowly. "The count actually shorted out the scanner before stopping at 400,000" Obi-wan said causing our eyes to widen and my face to look in shock. Qui-gon looked at me before I couldn't handle it anymore and ran off. There was no way, that shouldn't even be possible. 400,000? That is insane! How the hell do I have a higher count than Anakin?! He's supposed to be the Chosen One! Shouldn't he have the higher count?!

I'm so into my own thoughts I don't even notice Padme walking up to me that I accidentally run into her. I quickly help her up before apologizing profusely which she stops me mid rant. She smiles before putting a hand on my arm causing my face to heat up. "Do you need to talk?" she asks which I hesitantly nod as she guides me to another balcony. "What's on your mind Joseph, you know you can tell me anything" she says so sweetly I have to swallow audibly. "I just learned I have the highest midiclorian count in all Jedi history" I mutter causing her to gasp and look at me "what does that mean?" she asks rubbing my arm with her thumb. Oh god she is making it really hard to focus. "I don't know, it's just I'm not supposed to even be here, my life has changed so drastically I can't even keep up, I mean I wasn't supposed to be on Qui-gon and Obi-wan's ship, I wasn't supposed to save R2, and I'm not even supposed to fall for you-" I cut off my rant mid sentence as the gravity of what I just said kicks in. Fuck, I wasn't supposed to say that!, shit what do I do? What do I say? She's probably thinking I'm a weirdo- I suddenly feel something warm pressed on my lips as I realize it's Padme's own. I close my eyes and cup the back of her head to deepen the kiss. We are interrupted by a clearing of someone's throat and pull away to see Anakin smiling mischievously. We sputter words but no sentences are made before Padme walks away. I look at Anakin nervously before speaking "um well she- her and I um" Anakin puts up a hand to stop me and smirks "you guys look great together, I'm happy you two made up or should I say made out" he says his smirk widening. I narrow my eyes jokingly "aren't you nine years old? How do you know that stuff?" I say causing him to scoff "I spend time with traders and star pilots around the shop, you'd be surprised how much I've heard from them" he says which I put up a hand to stop him "okay! I'm going to go to bed" I tell him not giving him a glance as I walk away.

The day of the Boontha Eve Race was awkward as hell as I sit in front of Padme on one of the mounts. Why did they have to have only two? I step off when we reach the hangar and follow Qui-gon as he goes to talk to Watto. "I want to see your space ship the moment the race is over!" he tells the older man. "Patience my blue friend, you'll have your winnings before the sun sets and we will be far away from here" Qui-gon assures him causing the blue alien to scoff "not if your ship belongs to me I think huh? I warn you no funny business" he warns us causing us to stop. "You don't think Anakin can win?" Qui-gon questioned. "Don't get me wrong I have great faith in the boy, he's a credit to your race but Sebulba there is going to win I think" Wattos tells us while gesturing towards the Dug in question. "Why do you think that?" Qui-gon asked him which Watto laughs "he always wins! I betting everything on Sebulba!" he exclaims happily. Qui-gon crosses his arms before speaking "I'll take that bet" he says causing the Toydarian to look at him in shock "I'll wager my new racing pod against say the boy and his mother" Qui-gon gambled which Watto scoffed "no pod is worth two slaves not by a long shot!" he muttered angrily. Before Qui-gon spoke again I stepped forward, Anakin needed his mother. "How about this, if we win we get the parts we need and the boy and his mother are free, but if we lose then you keep the winnings, our ship, and you have a young jedi as a slave" I wager causing Qui-gon's eyes to widen. Watto looks unsure before speaking again "how do I know you will keep your word? You are a Jedi so you could easily escape" he warns me causing me to kneel "I swear upon pain of death that if you win the bet I will not escape, fight, or resist to being your slave for as long as I am useful" I swear in front of Watto causing him to nod appreciatively. "Hm fine, deal!" he says shaking my hand "but don't forget that by the end of the race you are mine!" he warns before flying away. When he leaves Qui-gon grabs me by the shoulder "are you out of your mind? Why would you make a deal like that?" he asks me causing me to look down before looking back at him with determination in my eyes "Anakin needs his mother, if he doesn't he can't fulfill the prophecy" I tell him. I start to walk away before he speaks again. "Anakin turns to the dark side in your world doesn't he?" Qui-gon asks me causing me to stop and glance back before walking away.

The start of the race was nerve-wracking but I felt a little better when I saw Jabba the Hutt in all his fat glory for a brief moment. When the light signaled the racers to go thankfully Anakin didn't halt like in the movie but quickly followed the other racers onto the track. On the view screen we could see him duck and weave out of the way of pod debris caused by Sebulba's cheating. Lap after dangerous lap just like in the movie Anakin and Sebulba were the only ones still in the race. Sebulba slammed his pod into Anakin's before getting them stuck together. We see Anakin fumbling with the controls of his own racer before speeding ahead causing Sebulba's racer to crash, signifying Anakin's victory. We stood up and clapped loudly before Padme lunged at me into a big hug and kissed me deeply causing my eyes to widen and her to stop and pull away as a smile comes across my face. We reach the bottom in front of Anakin's pod and lift him up as everyone cheers.

When Qui-gon and I return to Watto's shop we see him handing the betters his money before growling when he sees us. "You! You swindled me! You knew the boy was going to win! Somehow you knew it, I lost everything" he mutters almost sadly. Qui-gon shrugs his shoulders "that's what happens when you gamble my friend, sometimes you lose, bring the parts to the main hangar and I will return so you can release the Skywalkers" he told Watto who pointed angrily. "You can't have them! It wasn't a fair bet!" he growled causing Qui-gon to look him dead in the eyes. "Do you want to take this matter to the Hutts? I'm sure they can settle this" Qui-gon warns causing Watto's eyes to widen and shake his head before telling us to take them. Qui-gon nodded before we left and got Anakin to go sell the pod. Anakin was happily sprinting home when we sold the pod. Anakin quickly opened the door and turned towards his mom who was waiting for us. "Mom! We sold the pod, now look at all the money we have!" he exclaimed excitedly. Shmi's eyes widened at the money they got "oh my goodness that is so wonderful Ani!" she says joyously. "And you both have been freed" I tell them causing them to look in shock. Anakin expresses his disbelief to his mother who is still in shock as well. "We're free" she whispers to herself. I nod smiling softly before she quickly gets up and hugs me sobbing in my cloak causing me to hug back. Qui-gon is seen smiling as well before ushering them both to pack their things. I smile brightly before I feel a hand on my shoulder and look up to a proud expression on my new masters face. I can only hope that I did the right thing in sacrificing my knowledge for the Skywalker's freedom.


	8. Back Home

3rd Person POV

Back in Joseph's universe Jocelyn is seen walking through the hall of their house when she stops at the doorway of Joseph's room. "Joes? Hey you've been asleep for a while, you okay?" she says as she walks inside to reveal a messy but empty bed. "Um Peyton?! Where's Joes?!" she calls out to her friend and roommate which the girl walks in to see what Jocelyn is looking at. "I don't know, wasn't he here last night?" she says which Jocelyn nods frantically. "Yes but did you see him leave or did he say anything to you?!" Jocelyn shouts almost in complete hysterics now. Peyton backs away putting her hands up "No! Why would he tell me anything?" she questioned back. "Well he wouldn't leave without telling any of us so where is he?!" Jocelyn shouts again as Peyton struggles to calm her down. "I'll call him and see where he is, maybe he went to Lc's or something and just forgot" Peyton says before getting out her phone and calling Joseph's number. They then start to hear a ringing sound on Joseph's bed which Jocelyn pulled back the blanket revealing his phone. Jocelyn then sprints out with Peyton in tow as Jocelyn gets her phone and calls their sister Ashlyn. "Hello?" Ashlyn asks tiredly. "Hey sis did Joes happen to call you or anything?" Jocelyn asks her causing her tone to change. "No, why? Is everything okay?" Ashlyn asks worriedly which Jocelyn sighs deeply. "I don't know he wasn't in his room and he left his phone" Jocelyn tells her with worry also in her voice. Peyton meanwhile looks on Joseph's phone for Lc's number and calls it on her phone. "Hello Lc speaking" Lc says over the phone. "Hey Lc this is Peyton" Peyton tells him causing him to awe in recognition. "Oh hey Peyton what's up?" he asks a smile in his voice. "Is Joseph with you by any chance?" she says looking at Jocelyn while she talks to Ashlyn. Lc voices his confusion "uh no, why what's going on?" Peyton sighed "well apparently Joes wasn't in his room so we're trying to find him" she says.

After a few minutes of calls and no luck the girls called the police who said to file a missing persons report and they will do what they can much to the dismay of the girls and Joseph's friends. Jerry Samuel is one of the ones who took it the hardest being Joseph's long time friend even when he tried to find someway to help with no luck either. Jocelyn is seen in the comfort of her sister and of course Peyton. There were those who for the past couple of months in this universe didn't want to believe Joseph had disappeared or was possibly dead however they too soon had to accept the fact that they would never find him and would never find out where he went.


	9. Coruscant and Meeting The Council

I stood with Anakin and his mother waiting for Qui-gon's return before we see him riding up to us. Each of us ride the mounts to return them before walking back to the ship. In doing so though Qui-gon activates his lightsaber slashing something behind us and quickly deactivating it. We stop to look at the droid who was following us as my eyes widen in alarm. Shit Darth Maul had already found us. We quickly run to the ship before Anakin and his mother call out to us as Qui-gon looks back and sees Maul behind them and orders them to drop. We both activate our blades to fight him off as Anakin and Shmi run to get help. As the three of us duel Maul kicks down Qui-gon and blade locks me "You" he mutters causing me to blink in confusion. Qui-gon quickly returns to the fight before we see the ship fly overhead and jump up to the lowered ramp. I quickly fall over exhausted while breathing heavily. I see Obi-wan, Anakin, and Shmi walking up to us as Obi-wan and Anakin help me up and Shmi tends to Qui-gon. "Are you guys alright?" Anakin asks us which we nod. "What was it?" Obi-wan asked causing Qui-gon to shake his head. "I'm not sure but he was well trained in the Jedi arts" he told them. Anakin wore a worried expression on his face before turning towards us. "What are we going to do about it?" he asked us as Qui-gon breathed deeply "we should be patient, Anakin Skywalker, Shmi Skywalker meet Obi-wan Kenobi" he introduced as Anakin shook his hand vigorously causing all of us to laugh.

The trip to Coruscant was boring to say the least, Padme and I haven't had the chance to talk since she had to return to her duties as handmaiden. If I didn't already know I would not of guessed she was the real queen. She hides her true self well to be able to fool a Jedi Master. Anakin and Shmi took refuge in one of the rooms as I tried to sleep in my designated room. I finally couldn't take it anymore and decided to walk around the ship. Honestly I don't know why I was surprised when I ran into Padme as she watched the message from Governor Bibble. When she took notice of me she stopped like she did something wrong but shrugged it off quickly "hi" she mutters sheepishly. I look away awkwardly before muttering a hi back. "I suppose you saw that" she asked which I nodded causing her to wince. I decided now was a good time for her to come clean to someone, even if it was me. "You're not really a handmaiden are you?" I ask knowingly. She tries to laugh it off before noticing my serious expression and nods quietly. I slowly smile before bowing "it is a pleasure to meet the real you, Queen Padme Amidala" I told her causing her to gasp. "You knew?" she whispered which I nodded "for how long?" I shrugged "since I first met you, the queen doesn't look to one of her subjects so frequently as your decoy did with you" I explain causing her to grab my hand desperately. "Please! You cannot tell anyone, promise me" she begs which I place my other hand over hers "I promise" I mutter as I realize how close we are. There is a pause before I cup her cheek stroking it softly causing her to lean in the touch. We stare into each others eyes before leaning in and our lips touch tentatively. We pull away not before pecking each others lips here and there. "Tell me your highness, is this what you want?" I whisper into her ear. She stares into my eyes "I don't know" she mutters causing me to look down before she hugs me close and adds "but I'm willing to find out" as my eyes widen and look back at her and see she has a smile on her face, as she always does. I think that's one of the reasons I had a crush on Padme for so long, her will, the strength she displays, and the hope within people that drew me to her. Now that I'm here in this universe though, I can't help but feel that this is right. We stand there holding each other close as I think of the future and what dangers this changed time has for us all.

The next few hours we wake up to the sight of Coruscant and its skyscraper buildings that can be seen even in orbit. As we land I can see Chancellor Valorum and Palpatine waiting for us that cause me to freeze. Shit I just threatened him and he's going to be right in front of me. Holy hell Joseph why did you have to open your fucking mouth? I don't get to answer that however as Qui-gon guides me and Obi-wan to the landing ramp. I can tell that I'm afraid as I'm slowly walking down before I catch Palpatines eye which he actually smirks causing me to gain some semblance of courage to glare at him. While he and Chancellor Valorum are talking to the decoy Qui-gon, Obi-wan, and I stop and bow to the Chancellor before Qui-gon explains the situation and we head into the speeder towards I'm guessing the Jedi Temple. The trip itself was rather quick and as we walked inside I was blown away that I was actually inside the Jedi Temple. Obi-wan bumped my shoulder causing me to look at him which he laughed at my awe. When we reached the council chambers Qui-gon told me to wait outside while he and Obi-wan spoke to the council.

3rd Person POV

While Joseph waited outside the two Jedi stood before the 12 members that made up the Council. Qui-gon quickly spoke of his encounter with Maul, much to the council's doubt. When they were excused Qui-gon did not move causing Yoda to stare at him "Master Qui-gon, more to say have you?" he asked causing Qui-gon to nod. "With your permission Master I have encountered two vergences in the Force" he said which Mace Windu looked at Yoda before looking back at Qui-gon. "Vergences you say?" Yoda asked "located around a person?" Windu asked as well which Qui-gon nodded "two boys, one nine and one fourteen, Anakin Skywalker and Joseph Francis" he explained. "And what is special about these two?" Windu asked. "Anakin has a midiclorian count of over 20,000 and Joseph has the highest count in all of Jedi and perhaps all Force-sensitive history of over 400,000" he said causing the members to gasp in disbelief. "Impossible this is" Yoda muttered as the rest sat there in shock "Joseph has achieved a level of skill that takes years perhaps even decades and he was able to accomplish it within two days" Qui-gon tells them confusing them further. "How do you know this?" Windu asked. "On our way leaving Naboo we were attacked by the Trade Federation blockade and in order to protect us he stopped the bolts in mid air, his ingenuity and motive of self sacifice is something I haven't heard of even in most members of this council I see before me". "Unprecedented this is, and to train one so old without the councils approval, dangerous line of thought you have Qui-gon" Yoda warns. Qui-gon nods however before continuing "I did what I felt the Force willed me to, even when he has more power than Anakin he still believes as I do that Anakin is the Chosen One". The council members start to calm before Windu replies "you refer to the prophecy of the one who will bring balance to the Force? You believe it is this boy?" Qui-gon nods before Yoda adds "bring these boys before us, question them we will". Qui-gon and Obi-wan bow before walking outside to see Joseph talking to a female Jedi Obi-wan knows too well, Bant. Joseph takes notice and bids her farewell. "What did they say" he asked them. "The council wishes to speak with you and Anakin" Qui-gon explains bringing a concerned frown on the young mans face before he bows in agreement. "Thank you Master Qui-gon" he says bringing a smile from the older man. "Technically you are not my apprentice Joseph, Qui-gon is just fine" he says as Joseph nods with a smile. He then walks inside leaving the two outside as they wait to hear the future of the young man they have grown close to.

Joseph's POV

Seeing the members of the council in person was so surreal. Yoda was actually greener in person and Windu looked much older than shown (sorry Samuel L. Jackson). Yoda was the first to speak "welcome young Joseph" he says in his own language causing me to bow. "Thank you Master Yoda, it is an honor to be here" I say humbly as they nod appreciatively. "Hm how feel you?" Yoda asks which I respond "nervous to be honest Master". "Why nervous are you?" he asks causing me to rub my arm. "Well where I come from I never met you in person, though I had dreamed of meeting you all" I say telling the truth in a way. "Hm more to it than what you have said I think" Yoda tells me causing me to wince and nod "yes Master, but you wouldn't believe me if I told you, you already doubt Master Qui-gon's tale about his encounter with the Sith Lord" I say causing their eyes to widen. "How do you know about that? This room is sound proof and we would have known if there were hidden devices inside" Windu questioned me. "I know more than one person should Master, it's where I come from that my knowledge originates" I admit. "From where you come?" Yoda asks. "A planet called Earth, in a universe where all of your lives are a work of fiction, a great man created you all for types of holo vids called Star Wars" I tell them no longer feeling the need to hide it from them. "How did you get here?" Ki Adi Mundi asked. "I'm not sure Master, I went to sleep and woke up aboard Qui-gon and Obi-wan's ship, then I find out I'm Force-sensitive and Qui-gon offers to train me, so now I want to help in any way I can" I tell them causing them to think deeply. "Remain with Qui-gon in protection of the Queen you will" Yoda tells me causing me to look at him in surprise along with Windu who naturally objects. But he is quickly shot down by a smack on the leg with Yoda's cane that causes me to chuckle. They then excuse me and tell me to get Anakin. Well as far as first meetings go that wasn't too bad.


	10. A Halt Sidious' Plan and Return to Naboo

While the council test Anakin (which I didn't understand why they didn't with me) and they found a place to put Shmi for the time being I went to the senate room which Padme was staying. When I got there I froze at realizing Palpatine was also there. He greeted me with a fake smile and introduced himself "ah you must be the Jedi that saved our beloved Queen, I thank you for your bravery my friend if there is anything you need please don't hesitate to ask me" he said causing a shiver to run down my spine. Being in the same room as the guy that helped kill off most of the Jedi was fucking terrifying. I however swallowed my fear, things would not go the way they did in the movies. He will not get the satisfaction of feeling my fear but instead will feel my anger. I smiled a fake smile and bowed "thank you Senator, I however would like a moment to speak with the Queen, there is an important matter I wish to discuss with her" I said calmly with my smile still in place. I could feel a flash of agitation before it was gone. Palpatine smiled back "of course my friend, our meeting has been concluded anyway, I wish you safe travels" he said before exiting the room with the door closing behind him. I quickly turn towards the Queen "now am I speaking to Padme or Sabe?" I ask her causing her to sputter in alarm which I calmed her "okay I guess Sabe, listen there is no time to explain but whatever Palpatine told you to do don't do it, at the present time I don't have any evidence to support this however I believe he is either in league or apart of the Sith Lords that are after the Queen, when told to hold a vote of no confidence under no circumstances are you to do it, talk to Padme she will vouch for me" I tell her before she nods her head vigorously. I nod back before heading out not before peaking my head through the door "oh and tell Padme hello for me".

I returned to the Jedi Temple only for a Padawan to tell me I'm requested to see the council. When I got there I saw Qui-gon and Obi-wan standing behind a troubled Anakin. Yoda greeted me before they started the meeting. "He is indeed strong with the Force" Windu stated which Qui-gon nodded "he is to be trained then?" Qui-gon asked which Windu looked at Yoda before turning back at Qui-gon "under normal circumstances we would deny him training, however these are not normal circumstances, Anakin will receive his initiate training when the Naboo crisis is resolved, after which Joseph will partake in the Trials and should he succeed the boy will be under his tutelage" Windu told us surprising me the most. But I'm barely a Padawan, why would I be ready for the trials and if I pass I'll be Anakin's master? Yoda probably heard my thoughts or sensed my confusion because he spoke "older than what you appear to be, reverted to a previous age by the Force we believe". Now I thought Qui-gon and Obi-wan would object to this whole thing but surprisingly they didn't say a word. Anakin was also happy to be trained under me, though I think he was just happy to be trained at all. Windu then got our attention to a new matter "now then, word has spread of the Queen returning to Naboo, you three are to assist and protect her, while keeping a look out for her attacker" he instructed causing us to bow and leave. I really hope Sabe told Padme of my theory, otherwise my presence won't hinder Palpatine's plans. As we were heading to the hangar with Anakin talking to me excitedly "I can't believe I'm going to be a Jedi! I've always dreamed I would!" he practically went on and on before Qui-gon stopped him with a smile on his face and pulled him aside. Obi-wan walked up to me and spoke to me "congratulations on taking the trials Joseph" he said smiling which threw me off. I'd expected him to be upset "you're not upset you won't be taking the trials before me? I shouldn't even be taking the trials Obi-wan! You should be!" I tell him causing him to put a hand on my shoulder "in the short time you've been with us you have shown courage, selflessness, and compassion all of which are essential to a Jedi's life, I'm proud to call you my friend Joseph" he tells me smiling which I slowly smile back. We look back and see Sabe walking and talking with Qui-gon with Jar Jar in tow. Padme is also seen next to her before she notices me and smiles softly which I return. This action doesn't go unnoticed by Obi-wan "be mindful of your thoughts Joseph" he warns me causing me to look down. I hate to say but he's right, even if I feel like it's right to be with Padme that isn't the role I play in this. I look up with a determined expression etched on my face. I know what I have to do, I just hope I'm strong enough to do it. We then board the starship and head to Naboo for the battle that will start everything and end everything.


	11. Battle For Naboo and My Choice

When we got to Naboo we immediately went in search of the Gungans to no avail. Jar Jar then took us to another place they would go when in trouble. Then Padme stepped in revealing her true identity earning the Gungan Leaders trust and their army. When she turned towards me she smiled widely which I slowly returned, unable to find the strength to tell her my plan. We set up our plan and headed the Theed where only a few droids were stationed as we predicted. Qui-gon told Anakin to find a safe place and stay there when we go inside which he agreed. When the attack started it happened similarly like in the movie. When we were heading towards the door I knew Maul was behind I wasn't surprised to see him waiting for us. This time things would be different as Qui-gon told Padme that we would handle this I stopped him. "No go protect Padme and the others, this is my fight" I told them while looking at Maul much to Qui-gon's objection but I would not budge in my choice. Padme is seen in front of me begging not to fight him alone which I silenced her with a kiss and told Obi-wan to take her. When they left and Anakin flew out of the hangar safely I threw off my cloak as Maul did the same. "You are foolish to face me without your Jedi friends" he sneered. I narrowed my eyes as we circled one another. "Perhaps, but at least they are safe from you and your master" I growl. He laughs "you can't stop us, the time has come for the Sith's return and my masters plan will not be hindered by some boy" I laugh back as we activate our blades "don't underestimate my knowledge about you and your master, I know the form you use very well, Form VII Juyo the all aggressive form, banned by the Jedi and it's variant mastered by Master Mace Windu called Vaapad" I say surprising him as I grin "I also know where you come from, Dathomir home to the witches Night sisters and zabrak Night brothers" I finish causing him to growl "you know nothing about me!" he growls as he strikes. I block his attacks with fiery determination. I have to stop him here and now otherwise Sidious will win and all hope will be lost.

His tactics in the movie won't work in this fight. Because of my knowledge I decide to keep him within the hangar bay and not let him lead me to the arena of his choosing. After fighting him for some time however I realize that I had been arrogant in thinking I could beat him as he kicks me down before I breathe heavily. I can hear him laughing as he stalks towards me. "You are a fool to think you could best me! I have been trained by the most powerful being in the galaxy! And now you will pay the price for your lack of vision, first I will kill you, then I will kill those other Jedi fools, I will take the boy my master desires, and then I will dismember your precious lover piece by painful piece!" as he says this my anger thrusts out all around knocking him back. I'm lifted into the air by the Force as the wind circles around me and clouds form above us. I see him stare fearfully as I gather lightning around my hands and thunder can be heard in the distance. "Never again shall you utter a sound! To quote your masters future self 'now I have created storms'!" I yell as I send lightning from the sky and from my hands towards him burning him to ash as he screams in agony. I continue to send lightning at him before he is reduced to nothing, leaving his lightsaber behind. I slowly float down as I look behind me and see Padme and the others looking at me in shock. I smile softly at them before I once again see only darkness and I can vaguely feel my body hit the ground.


	12. Peace and Love For All Time

When I wake up I realize I'm in some kind of infirmary with Padme sleeping on my side with my hand in hers. I smile and stroke her hand softly causing her to stir. When she saw I was awake she engulfed me in a hug that caused me to wince which she quickly let go. "I'm sorry! Are you okay?" she asked worriedly which I nodded before hugging her again. She kissed my cheek repeatedly before cupping my face and slapped me causing me to wince and hold my cheek "ow hey! What was that for?!" I exclaimed as she looks at me with her cheeks puffed out cutely which I couldn't help but smile at which caused her to slap me again. "You almost died and you have the gall to laugh! Do you know how worried I was when you passed out right in front of me!" she says causing me to grab her hand and stroke it softly which she starts to calm down. "I'm sorry alright? I'm okay though" I assure her softly. She looks up at me with a serious expression "why didn't you tell me you were from a different universe?" she asked causing my eyes to widen in shock before I sighed. "Qui-gon told you?" I whispered which she nodded causing me to look down. She gently grabbed my chin so I could look at her "I don't care that you think things were supposed to go a certain way in your world here, I'm not some character that has her destiny chosen for her anymore, I want you to be in my life and I want to see where we go from here on, okay?" she tells me causing me to think deeply before kissing her deeply as she wraps her hands around me. "Excuse me your highness" Panaka says causing us to pull away "we're ready to start the celebration" he smiles before Padme walks away leaving Panaka and I alone. "And Master Jinn requires your presence Master Jedi" he tells me causing me to get up and walk to the door. As I stop at the doorway he grabs my arm "you hurt her in anyway I won't need the Force to take you down" he warns me which I nod before walking out. Now finding Qui-gon wasn't as hard as I thought, just follow the downed battle droids. When he saw me he smiled before walking over "you have become strong and powerful, just as I imagined" he told me proudly before bowing which I bowed back. "I wouldn't be here without your support Qui-gon, I don't know what I would of done on my own" I admit causing him to smile. "True strength lies within those you care about Joseph" he says back causing me to smile too. I suddenly feel a weight on my waist as I see Anakin clad in his new padawan garments and his hair neatly cut hugging me which I hug back before kneeling. "Joseph! I'm glad you're okay! They're having a celebration about the victory of the battle and I don't know what I'd have done if I had to be by myself" he tells me before leaning towards my ear "and I'd hate to face mom if she found out I took down a control ship on my own" he whispers causing me to laugh. We then hear cheering causing us to head to the celebration. When we got there hundreds of people and Gungans alike cheered as flower petals were thrown and music was played happily. I stood with Padme under her request clad in my jedi robes and her in her Queen face paint and white dress robe holding a glowing orb. We looked at each other and smiled before Boss Nass walked up to her and she handed him the orb. He smiled and held up the orb before shouting "peace!" causing everyone to cheer more.

When I went to see Yoda in the main building in Theed he smiled at me. Why did everyone always smile at me? I feel like I should be in a corner by myself with how much attention I'm getting. I understand I just defeated a Sith Lord in over millennia but come on, I don't deserve all this I mean I'm just a normal guy. I'm pulled out of my thoughts when Yoda speaks. "Strong you are with the Force to defeat a Sith alone" he says as he hobbles back and forth before turning back at me. "Know of the connection between you and Queen Amidala I do" which I nod slowly he hobbles again. "Understand I do if to stay with her you want" he says with a sad smile. I take a moment to gather my thoughts and nod "I do want to stay with her, but I wish to continue my path of the Jedi, learn the ways of the Force and help you defeat this threat looming over us" I say with conviction. Yoda hums before nodding "Accept these conditions I do, but to train young Skywalker who will be?" he asks. "Qui-gon, Anakin sees him like a father figure and Obi-wan is ready for the trials, give them the opportunity and they won't let you down" I explain before looking down "and I have much to learn if I am to teach someone else Master" I admit to him softly. Yoda hums again and nods in agreement "Qui-gon's apprentice Skywalker will be and take the trials Kenobi will" he says which I stand and bow causing him to bow back and giving my leave to go. I then go to find Padme which honestly I should have thought the palace in the first place but you know how love is haha. When I got there she was in her room which after some problems with the guards she finally managed to convince them to let me inside. When I did she hugged me tightly and kissed me deeply before we just laid there, unsure of what the future truly held. Because when you get to live your dream, it's never set in stone what could happen. Life itself is unpredictable, dangerous even. But that is what it's all about, I may never get to go back home but I can safely say, I don't mind calling this place home.


	13. Epilogue

Darth Sidious, newly appointed Dark Lord of the Sith stood in his Senate apartment under his Senator Palpatine guise with a barely controlled enraged expression. This Force user Joseph Francis has become more than a minor nuisance, he has become a great threat. For this boy to destroy his apprentice with power even he himself did not possess was inconceivable.

It did not help that the boy knew of his plan- no he didn't just know the plan but seemed to have witnessed it himself. His recognition and fear of Sidious even when he was as Palpatine told as much. When he tried to probe the boys mind he couldn't even get through the first mental shield he had placed within his mind, though Sidious had gathered he had no training in such matters and had acquired it genetically somehow. Palpatine rubbed his chin in thought, this boy could not be turned so he would not be an apprentice, he had knowledge of something that had been decades before his time.

This boy single-handedly destroyed years of planning in the span of a few days. The queen was supposed to issue the vote of no confidence towards Chancellor Valorum which she did not in favor of Joseph's intervention, though dealing with the Chancellor would not be a problem, and he literally turned his prized apprentice to ash which Palpatine would have to find a replacement. Palpatine suddenly was pulled from his thoughts by an intense vision. He saw Joseph in front of some kind of view screen with his face on it and images of previous visions he had before happening exactly the way they did before. He saw the Skywalker boy before it showed the boy grown up and slaughtering countless Jedi. He heard the words "alternate universes" and "multiple realities" before coming to the realization that Joseph was from one of these universes. The vision suddenly stopped causing Sidious to step back and cover his face.

As he regained his barrings he started to laugh maniacally. "Why become the ruler of the galaxy, when I can become the master of all reality!" he exclaimed before laughing again staring at the Coruscant skyscrapers. His new plan would now be set into motion and no one not even this ignorant man child could stop him. Even if he has to destroy everything and everyone to get what he wants.


End file.
